Popularity,love,and the Hottest Geek ever!
by Andromeda the GREAT
Summary: This is a diary of a girl named Aurora that goes to school at Herrington High, and falls in love with one of the most, unpopular guys at that school. Then, things start getting wierd there!
1. Aurora POV

Popularity, love, and the hottest geek ever.  
  
Chapter 1: Aurora  
  
Disclaimer: Hey folks! What's up! Hey before you read this story here is a few notes on this subject. I do not own anyone BUT Aurora and her family and Natalie. Innocent! I thought it would be neat to have a Story , romance, with each lovers point of view, so I created Aurora, and chose Casey and 'chi ching' love. Please read it! I have only seen the Faculty once, so please no criticism. Enjoy, well maybe. -Abbie-  
  
From The Beautiful Mind of  
  
Aurora Levine  
  
September 18, 1998  
  
morning Dear Diary,  
  
Today, I was taken to school, by my best bud, Natalie. She drives a Volkswagen Beetle. It's made to look like a ladybug! Sooo cute! With eyelashes, and all. Today I wore a mini skirt, and an Abercrombie and Fitch red sweater, and blue-jean low high-heel boots. For some reason I didn't feel like dressing to impress. Not that there's anyone to impress. Well actually there kind of is. His name is Casey. Casey Connor, called a geek, but I think that he's sweet. Kind of. He's just shy. I feel totally sorry for him. He gets beaten up a lot! If I could stop it I would. Well, I actually did. For the moment. At least. Gabe was going to throw (literally) Casey into the garbage bin! "Yo, Gabe", I actually said his name. Bad. I remember him turning around slowly, yanking Casey around as well, making him look down at me with those baby blues in a 'get me the hell outa here' look. "Hey, baby". I HATE it when people call me baby! HATE it!! I decided to play around with probably the dumbest jock ever. "Wow, you sure are strong. Look at those muscles! I wonder if your dick is as hard as your helmet around your brain?!" whack He let go of Casey who stood up trying not to laugh. "Oops, well looks like you need to get a new body, brain, and balls." Oh my GOD, I can't believe what I just did! "Oh and by the way my name is Aurora! NOT baby! Good day." I flicked my hair in his direction, and walked away, leaving a very displeased jock holding his manhood. I heard people whooping, and whistling, saying how bad I dissed him. I was really pleased with myself. I turned around just in time to see Casey jogging up to me. Yikes. "Hey, Aurora?" "Yeah?" "Thanks. I um. no ones ever stood up for me like that.that was nice of you. W. why did you do that?" "I think that people who claim their popular and dress like jocks, and beat people up are jerks. No one deserves to be beaten up! Plus he called me baby! I was just about to hand his balls to him!" I smiled. He smiled. Well, It was true. He called me baby. If he had just called me Aurora I would not have don't that. I mean it's not like he doesn't know my name! He could have avoided damage, but nooooo. he just had to say that name! Afternoon  
  
During lunch, I sat where I normally do, By Delilah. She is one of my best buddies. Every so often, I would glance over at Casey. Poor Casey. Sitting all alone on a rock. For a while I thought about just going and inviting him, but Delilah would most likely embarrass him! So casually I gave him a smile and waved. What a dork of me! I thought he would laugh at me, but he didn't. He just smiled and waved back.  
  
I made up my mind. While Delilah was talking about the 'perfect prom dress' I got up , threw away my trash, and went over to Casey. This startled him a little. I could tell he wasn't used to visitors. "Hey Casey." "Hi Aurora. What you doin?", he asked with a sweet smile spreading across his lips. "Talking to you". "Well I knew that". "Packed lunch?" "Yeah my mom still packs them for me." "What's this?", I asked reaching for a piece of notebook paper folded in half sitting next to him. "Um. It's just. my mom.", he kept on stuttering. I saw him shifting uncomfortable. I could tell it wasn't for me to read. But I did anyway. "Oh how sweet", I said looking down at the paper.  
  
Enjoy. Love mom.  
  
I could tell he was relieved when I smiled at him. I was relieved when he smiled back. I love the way his eyes twinkle. Bam  
  
Someone pushed into Casey. "Watch it geek." "Hey", I said playing mom. "You need to apologize. You bumped into him idiot, he didn't!" Casey gave me a 'what the fuck are you doing' look. The boy muttered the apology under his breath and left. "That's twice", he said. "Okay?" "The person who said you were stuck up like Delilah need's to go masturbate." I nodded and giggled. It was true. Delilah was stuck up. No argument there. I could get used to this. Evening When I got home from school, my heart was fluttering. I liked Casey Connor! No wait! I can't! He is just a friend! Or is he?  
  
School is starting to come out weird! Today, someone told me Casey discovered some new species! Wow! The freaky part was I was told that this new species duplicated and bit Mr. Furlong. I didn't believe it until, I came into his room, and saw his bandage. How weird is that?! Something weird is going on! Something not good! My teacher Mrs. Tiffany, told me to go ask Mr. Furlong for some more graphs for our little 'experiment'. When I got there, Everyone was huddled at his desk talking about something unusual. This is starting to scare me!  
  
Tomorrow, -Aurora - 


	2. Caseys POV

Popularity, love, and the hottest geek ever.  
  
Chapter2: Casey  
  
September18, 1998  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Got onto the bus. As usual, I sat at the back of it. All alone. I had almost missed the bus. Again. God, I HATE riding it! At least the jocks didn't notice me on the bus. I hate riding the bus! I would rather walk, but mom says that it is way to far, and unless I want to get up at like 3:00 to start walking, and not want to get there early, that I would have to learn to 'get along' with the other kids. Yeah right, like that's ever going to happen!  
  
Got off of the bus. Some kid knocked into me making me drop my stuff. I yelled, " Hey bastard, watch it next time you dumb ass," which actually came out as, " Sorry. That was my bad. I'll watch it next time." Oops. Maybe next time I'll tell him off.  
  
When I thought things couldn't get any worse, it did. I looked up and there was Gabe, looking directly up at me. He said, " Hi Casey. Ready for some fun?"  
  
"Uh, it depends on what your opinion of fun is." I answered truthfully. "This." He grabbed my new T- shirt, and picked me up. Everyone was looking at me. I could have just smiled and said 'Oh go on. Don't mind me. Happens all the time,' and said that truthfully!  
  
He had me by the dump, when a miracle happened. A girl that had moved here a week or so ago, approached Gabe. She started sweet -talking him. I thought ' Oh wonderful. Now the new girl likes him.' But, to my surprise, she told him off! Told Gabe off! NO ONE had EVER told him off before! I wanted to scream, " Go new girl, or whatever your name is. Run for your life!" , but then it happened! Gabe called her something. It sounded like baby, but boy did it make her mad! She kicked him in the BALLS! He dropped me and The girl left! Wow! Someone in this school that is really nice! Nobody had ever done anything like that for me before!  
  
I made my mind and jogged after her. When I got up close, I read her backpack, that said Aurora.  
  
"Hey Aurora?" She turned around and looked at me. She even smiled at me. Wow! She was a honey! She was even prettier than Delilah! She had brown straight hair at the top, and at the bottom curly hair. It had blonde highlights. Are they real or fake? Anyway, it's mid arm length. She was pretty short though. About to my nose, and she was wearing high-heels! I stared into her beautiful brown eyes, and slightly tanned, clear skin. What a pretty girl! She looked at me for a second, when I realized that I was staring at her.  
  
"Yeah?" Still smiling. "Thanks. I uh. no one has ever stood up for me like that before.that was nice of you.but, why did you do that?" I said hinting kicking Gabe. She smiled even more, showing perfect teeth. She just looked at me for a second, before beginning.  
  
"I think that people that claim that they are popular, dress like jocks, and beat people up are JURKS! No one deserves to get beaten up. Plus he called me baby. I was about ready to hand his balls to him!"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at this. When I glanced around, I noticed how every eye around was staring at us! I just knew that she would roll her eyes and leave, but I was wrong. She actually didn't seem to care. I knew that I was going to enjoy her for the rest of the year.  
  
Later  
  
All day, I couldn't help but think about Aurora. Her beauty, and kindness. She could have just walked off and ignored me, but she didn't. She saved my clothes, and actually listened to ME!  
  
All morning, I had heard gossip going around about Aurora and I flirting. Figures. When someone's nice to me people make a huge deal about it.  
  
Lunch  
  
During lunch I sat by myself. Again. It gets kind of lonely, but I should be used to it by now. I couldn't help but every once in a while look at her. Uh oh! She hangs with Delilah! Bad! That means Delilah is probably filling her head with lies and hate about me. 'Shut it out Casey. She doesn't give a cent about you anyway.' I still couldn't eat my packed lunch. I opened it though. And as always there was a note in it from my mom. Is that why I am picked on? Because I have a mom that loves me? That is a really good question.  
  
Then it happened again. Aurora got up and disposed her trash, and came up to me! She once again smiled at me. She asked if she could sit next to ME! What a day! I told her that she could, because I wasn't expecting anyone anyway. She gave me a sympathetic look. Then a football player, bumped into me, causing me to drop my bag.  
  
"Hey watch it geek!" "Hey. You need to watch it! You bumped into him. He didn't bump into you!"  
  
What the fuck was she doing. Not that it was a bad thing. She could get hurt acting like this towards football players! I heard him mutter his apologies, and then he left. But before that, he cast her a very cold glance, but she wasn't afraid! She just popped her head and turned back to me. Wow!  
  
"That's twice." I said unbelieving. "Okay," she answered giving me a blank look. "The person who said that you were stuck-up like Delilah, needs to seriously go and masturbate!" She smiled at me before giggling. Was she flirting with ME? Not that I would dare ask! I decided to drop it. We both looked at the ground at my ruined sandwich. "Come on Casey. I'll buy you a new lunch." WHAT? She sticks up for me twice and NOW she want's to buy me lunch? "No thank you." I said ignoring my stomach's growls, but she just looked at me and ran off. Great ass-hole! You did it again Casey! I said to myself. I just sat down again, and put my cheek in my hand.  
  
Much to my surprise she actually returned, with a really good looking lunch! I was speechless. I wanted to give her a huge bear hug! Man I couldn't wait to tell my mom about Aurora!  
  
"I'll pay you back Rora," was all I could manage to say. I wondered where the hell I came up with Rora! "Nope!" Was what she answered me! Nope? Why! She deserved it she was what I could call a real angel! My Angel! I couldn't believe it. I am in love with Aurora!  
  
Class  
  
On the football field, I found something! It looks like a.a.I don't know! It Is so weird! I then went straight to Mr. Furlong! The one cool teacher that I had! When I showed it to him he was puzzled. People started to crowd around his desk. About what I had found. What had I found? No! Mr. Furlong said that I found something new! Wow!  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Just when I asked that, Aurora walked into our classroom. She asked Mr. Furlong, for some graph paper. I smiled at her. She smiled back. Unfortunately, she left without the paper.  
  
Just before she passed me a note. Her phone #! Awesome! Life is cool after all!  
  
Call me. 258-9290 -Aurora Athena Levine-  
  
Write Later, -Casey- 


	3. Aurora POV

From The Beautiful Mind Of  
  
Aurora Levine  
  
September 21, 1998  
  
Dear Diary, morning Sorry for not writing sooner. I have been major busy! School has been tiring me out! I am so excited! Cheerleading tryouts were yesterday. I actually made it! Yay!  
  
School, is turning weirder and weirder. I don't get it! There as a matter of fact really is a new species that Casey found. It is totally weird. It's actually kind of evil. I can tell. Why else would something like that bite Mr. Furlong!? No excuse! It's scary. Plus did you hear? One of our teachers is dying! The coach said it was cancer, but yeah right! I am so sad towards that teacher. I pray every night for the teacher to get better. I wont give up hope!  
  
Guess what. I was going to ride to school with Natalie, but I decided to ride the bus. After all how bad could it be? It was sad! When I got on, I was going to sit by Alyssa, but then I saw poor little Casey. Sitting all alone in the back of the bus. No one talking to him, just ignoring him entirely! How rude! Damn these people! So, I went back and decided to sit by him.  
  
I asked, " Hey Case. Can I sit down?"  
  
He looked like he just won the million dollar lottery! He threw everything on that side onto the floor, and dusted off the seat with his hand. I smiled at him. He was SO SWEET! When I turned around to get my purse, everyone including the driver was staring at me like I had a tattoo on my face. I don't care though! If people judge me by who I sit by, they simply aren't my friends!  
  
When I sat down, I saw a tear traveling down Casey's cheek. It crushed my heart! What did I do? Why is he crying? Before I thought about it, I wiped the tear off of his face with my thumb. My eyes were trying to find it in his eyes. There was no sadness there! Only happiness!  
  
"Casey what's wrong? Did I do or say anything?" I asked concern showed in my voice.  
  
"Nothing bad, just wonderful. I never expected that someone might like me! When you came along.oh god.thank you so much! I don't deserve your friendship!"  
  
" Nonsense Casey. You deserve to be the most popular guy in school. In my eyes you are!" I said wiping another stray tear off of his face. I wanted so badly to kiss him. Maybe just on the cheek. I'll be darned if I didn't. I tried his cheek, but he moved his head causing me to miss hi cheek, and I kissed Casey Connors lips!!! Oh My lordy, lordy lord. I thought he would push me off, but he didn't. He held my head to his, and pulled me closer. I knew in the back of my mind, that I was making a scene, but I didn't give a damn! Finally, the kiss ended, and we just sat there grinning at each other like maniacs. That's when I noticed his new video camera. It was so cool.  
  
"Casey, awesome cam." I said staring at it.  
  
"Yeah. Like it? Someone um.broke the other one, so I got a new one." He then added in a whisper, " I'm hiding it from the jocks and people like that."  
  
"Coolio. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul! Not even my dead grandma's!" We laughed. Loudly.  
  
"It's not your granny that I'm worried. It's the ones that are going to hell." He said then.  
  
I had to laugh at that. Casey, the smart but! Boy, Gabe would hate that last comment! The bus then stopped. Oh great, school (sarcastically). I would much rather talk to Casey more. Wait, I do get to! I have Miss. Burke's class with him, and lunch. After stopping at my locker, Casey waited and walked me to class. He didn't seem nervous like always or anything. In fact, he seemed proud, walking in the hallway with a friend and definite protection from Gabe or his pet jocks.  
  
When we got there, we seated ourselves in the middle row. One guy named Jax, told Casey to move, because that was his seat, but I told him to park the Chevrolet somewhere else. He got so pissed that he knocked Casey's stuff all around the floor. I immediately stood up, and pulled Jax's face to mine and said, "If you don't pick up Casey's belongings, and put them back neatly in place, I would tell Delilah, that you really do like Stephanie." "You wouldn't dare," was all he could say, but he started cleaning when I started walking up to Delilah.  
  
Soon Casey's belongings were back in order, and class began. Boy was it rowdy! Zeke and the teacher were in the biggest fights ever! Back and forth back and forth like cat's and dog's. Golly! While all the fighting was going on, Casey passed me a note, on black paper. It read,  
  
Aurora,  
  
I am inviting you to dinner with just me tomorrow. My parents are gone out of town. You don't have to. Just thought you might. Yours,  
  
Casey Connor  
  
It took a moment for the words to register. He was asking me on a date? No! It was just a friendly invitation. Yep, that is all! But what about the kiss? No! That was just a thank you. I finally made my decision, turned my head and nodded to him. The grin widened. The blue eyes twinkled. I truly am in heaven!  
  
Lunch  
  
As usual, I sat by Casey, and we had a lovely conversation about the metier shower coming this night. He told me that he always loved stars. So beautiful, so free. So perfect. It almost made me cry. I have never seen a shower like that. I told him and he invited me over to see it with him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course Aurora. You are always welcome over." He said smiling, before again, I pulled him to me and kissed him on the cheek this time. Time passed so quickly! It's quite a shame. When it was time to go back to class, I walked with Delilah. She seemed really pissed of at me!  
  
"What's wrong Lilah? Did I do something wrong?" I asked her quietly.  
  
"I can't believe you and Casey Connor are flirting! That is so gross! He is such a loser. An unpopular geek! You are not a geek! He needs to stick with his own.!  
  
I slapped her hard against the cheek! I know that I will regret that later on! Oh my god! I slapped one of my best buddies, all because of Casey. I wasn't sorry! How could I be? Who does that slut think she is? Stick with his own kind?! Ha! I refuse to apologize!  
  
I turned and walked away, not even bothering to look back. I knew that she was going to probably hate me. I don't give a rat's ass about her honestly! She can have fun with her Prince Harry, because according to her, that is the only one 'good enough' for her. Ha! What a snob! Maybe I shouldn't have hit her, but I wont say sorry!  
  
I rode home on the bus. I couldn't face Delilah one more time. To believe that I actually liked her! Forget that bull. I sat by Casey. Again. We didn't talk though. I couldn't face him. I was so embarrassed. Not of him but of me. He probably just likes me as a friend, and I act like we're married or something. Plus I probably am going to be known as the slapping slut around school, but I refuse to ignore Casey. He didn't do anything whatsoever!  
  
Finally, I turn and smile at him. He probably sensed I was feeling blue, so he put an arm around my shoulders. It was actually very comforting. Soon we would arrive at Casey's house. I would see my first meteor shower and all would be good. Besides today is Friday. Enjoy it right? Right? Maybe. Monday was my first official day as flyer, and one of the head cheerleaders. What would Delilah do? What would I do? Maybe I should quit. Maybe not. Easy girl.  
  
We arrived at the bus stop and walked the rest of the way to his home. It was pretty. It was kind of small, according to mine and Delilah's, but who cares? It was more homey than mine. Mine was always spotless! His was perfect. No car's in the driveway. Duh, he told me his parents were gone. In the living room, there is a huge kaleidoscope! It was for later. He has two matching couches, except one is a love seat. I imagine his parents sitting eating candlelight dinner and snuggling. Quite a cute vision. There on the mantle piece is a picture of his mom and dad holding their brand new baby boy.  
  
"Ooh Casey.you were so adorable as a baby!" Hey, I couldn't help it!  
  
"Thanks Rora, um.I grew up so."He said blushing, trying to hide the smile. Unsuccessfully.  
  
"You still are Casey. Still are!" I blushed crimson red realizing I said that out loud. He then came behind me, and put his hands on either side of my hips tightly. I did not know what was going to happened, when he threw me up into the air making me scream, and caught me in his arms. Like I weighed nothing.  
  
Next he carried me through the house to what I am guessing was his room. I tried to scramble, but he was holding me to tightly. He then laid me on a really soft bed, and looked down at me. I thought that 'this is it Rora.' But what he did next was very unfair. He started tickling me! I was screaming. He was tickling my sides for about ten minutes, before he stopped.  
  
"I knew that you would be ticklish!" He said grinning and sweating from trying to keep me from moving away.  
  
"How?" I asked raising an eyebrow, and sweating as well.  
  
"Not telling!" He answered raising his eyebrow to match mine. I can't remember how long I was begging for him to tell me.  
  
"Hey, Casey, you wouldn't be too happy if I pissed all over your bed now would you?" I couldn't help but laugh as he finally got off of me.  
  
"Oh. I thought you might have, seeing how you move so damn much!" He laughed as well.  
  
I got up and went to change the thermostat. I turned it down to 65 degrees or so, before I was complaining that my toes were frozen. Casey just rolled his eyes and asked if I liked pizza. I told him no, but I offered that I could eat the breadsticks instead, so he could get pizza. We agreed, and I am guessing that he was probably starved. After eating pizza, and breadsticks, and drinking like three can's each of coke, we were amazingly full. We then put on our shoes and together helped carry a very large and heavy kaleidoscope, we were ready to see the shower.  
  
About ten minutes after looking, it came. It was beautiful! I have never seen anything like it. Casey talked me into looking, since he said that he had seen many before. When the shower was over, I turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Satisfied?" he asked grinning at me.  
  
"Yeah I guess." I said. "It is so beautiful! At my house, you can't see anything but stores and shops."  
  
"Well that means you just have to come over here more often." He said. I gazed into his blue eyes wondering how he is a geek. Nothing about him is a geek. So what, he's smart! That's a good thing! If he is a geek, he is the hottest geek ever!  
  
Casey made a move. He walked right up to me. " There is only one prettier thing than a meteor shower." He whispered.  
  
"What," I ask already aware of his answer.  
  
"You." He answered crushing me into him and actually opening his mouth to mine. I opened mine as well. He kept on teasing me with his tongue. "That was my first French kiss, Aurora," he said hugging me tightly to him.  
  
"Mine too Casey, mine too." It was my first French kiss! It was wonderful. He likes me! He likes me! I chanted in my head. I wanted to cry, but held back, reluctantly. Then came the moment I had waited for, for so long.  
  
"Aurora Levine, will you be my girlfriend? Look I know that, that was really lame, but I."  
  
I silenced him with my finger upon his lips. Then I nodded, " Yes Casey, I will. That was very romantic." I had to add the last sentence. It was!  
  
This was a night to remember. The stars shone brightly above Casey, and I.  
  
Write soon,  
  
Aurora Levine 


	4. Aurora POV

From The Beautiful Mind of  
  
Aurora Levine  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Days are passing quicker and quicker. A lot of things have happened lately, including a school project. It has taken most of my time, leaving sadly less and less time for Casey and I. He seems pretty busy with his own work, but does not tell me what. I am kind of worried.  
  
I did not sit by Casey yesterday, because guess what, someone actually besides me, sat by him. Her name is Stokely. I don't know what her last name is, though. She seems nice, if she sits by him.  
  
Casey and I are still extremely close, like we sit on the bus together. We talk in the hallway, but sadly I am beginning to get doubts. Not on friendship, but on dating. He and I will probably always be friends, even if we do break up. I made a promise to myself not to break up with him, so if we are going to break up it will be him. I refuse to hurt him! Too many people already have.  
  
Its not Casey that worries me. It's actually.the teachers! They are acting so weird! First period today, my math teacher, Mrs. Spencer, didn't even show up! We sat in class for 45 minutes, and no teacher! This is so fucked up(excuse my language, but it is!)  
  
Today something really bad happened. That little species Casey found, get ready for this, its gone. Totally vanished! No one can find it anywhere. This is staring to scare me! I am wondering all day what it is capable of doing. It is evil! I am in 5th period right now, and again, our Language teacher is absent. This is too weird!  
  
Lunchtime  
  
This is going to be short, because I feel terrible! My eyes are really red. I have been crying for about 30 minutes.  
  
During lunch, Delilah did something terrible! About 5 months ago I had a beauty picture done of me, that I showed her. I was in my cheerleading outfit, and my hair was done in two buns. Really neat.  
  
Somehow, I don't know how, she made a poster. A huge one, with my head, except...I am....oh God, NAKED. It isn't even my body! Just my head, and she posted it outside. I HATE her! She is going down!  
  
She finally admitted that that wasn't my body, when I almost choked her to death. I am SO embarrassed! Casey even saw it. He was pissed off! Even a football guy named Stan, seemed mad at miss ass-hole! That is her new name. I thought that Casey would definitely break up with me, and most definitely avoid me, but he didn't!  
  
I got so embarrassed, that I ran all the way to the girl's locker room, where no one would find me. I didn't turn back. I hid between some lockers, where I was hidden. I didn't even want Casey to see me. He did though. He didn't even care that it was the girl's locker room, but burst in panting and by the look on his face, he looked like the sky was falling.  
  
He must have heard me, because, he found me awfully easy. When he did I could tell he was speechless. The first word that came out of his mouth was "Bitch". He knelt down beside me and pulled me into a death hug. I couldn't stop crying! I hated the ass-hole Delilah! Hated her! Forgive me, hate her!!! Casey looked like he was going to cry too.  
  
Next I heard yelling, and footsteps, then I saw Stokely, and Stan's faces hovering above me. I wanted to tell them to leave, tell them all to leave, but couldn't find my voice. When I finally did, It came out as a sob. Casey looked ready to battle Stan and Stokely, if they were to give more shit, but they didn't.  
  
"Oh, come now Aurora. Please don't cry, it will be okay. God Delilah can be such a bitch sometimes."Stan began.  
  
"BI-polar, bitch", corrected Stokely.  
  
"Sorry Rora, Delilah will be so sorry later! I promise you." Stokely finished.  
  
I looked at the three people, back and forth again, before breaking down once again. I couldn't help it.  
  
No one left me. I think I found me some real friends.  
  
Nurse  
  
When I was in gym, I was playing volleyball, and when I was making a dive for the ball, I got a wood burn on my right leg. A huge one. It was from my knee, almost to my ankle. It hurt like hell on earth, and it was bleeding to boot. I pardoned myself to go get medicine for the burn, and left. At least I hit the ball over the net.  
  
About halfway there, I saw Casey, who must have seen little old me limping, because he raced over to me. When I told him what happened, he offered to go to the nurse with me, and I willing to spend any second possible with my boyfriend, accepted.  
  
When we got there hell began. Delilah was there! I tried not to look at her, for fear that I might kill her. She apparently saw me. She said my name but when I looked at her, it scared the crap out of her. I gave her my dirtiest look, and she backed down.  
  
I will not kill Delilah I will not kill Delilah I will not kill Delilah Oh what the hell! I will kill Delilah I will kill Delilah I will kill Delilah  
  
Write more soon, Aurora 


End file.
